


Perks of Modern Parenting

by masqurade



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, cosmo and violet are my children, fluffiness and funnies, jun as daddy is the best, you will never convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Hikari are married with two wonderful children. What could possibly bring Jun more happiness than that in itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Modern Parenting

_1\. Teaching frivolous activities_

     Floaroma Meadow was in full bloom during the midst of summer. Flowers of every kind imaginable sprung from the ground to meet the glare of the sun. They danced with the wind and tickled the bellies of wild Pokémon. The scent of sweet honey weaved through the air, welcoming.

     “Okay, Violet,” Jun placed a hand on his chest and winked at his six-year-old daughter. “Daddy is going to teach you how to climb a tree.”

     Her father’s declaration appeared to have fueled Violet’s spirit since her wide, toothy smile now happened to take up half her face. She jumped up and down in excitement, her blonde ponytail swishing, almost if trying to imitate the flowers under her bare feet. “Really, Daddy? Are you really?!”

     Before he could give an enthusiastic reply, his attention was caught by his wife screaming out his name from across the meadow. “ _Jun Pearl!_  Don’t you  _dare_  teach our daughter your reckless habits!”

     Jun merely turned his heard and stuck his tongue out childishly. “Come on, Kari Kari. You’re no fun.” Balling her hands into fists, Hikari started to stomp her way over to the two of them. However, Jun didn’t seem the least bit bothered by his wife’s rage as he lifted Violet and placed her over his shoulders. “Come on sweetie. You ready to see Daddy act like a Mankeye?”

     “Go, go, go!” Violet squealed in pure delight as Jun gradually began climbing the nearest honey, golden leaved tree. Once Hikari had successfully reached the base of the trunk, Jun and Violet were already way on their way to the top, in which she groaned out her frustrations.

     “I swear to Arceus, Jun, if you don’t come down this instant I will—”

     Oblivious to her mother’s yelling, Violet spoke loudly down at her. “Mommy, look how high me and Daddy are!”

     The joy on Violet’s face deflated Hikari’s anger in seconds. From Jun’s position in the tree, he knew from the silence that his wife had no doubt caved and couldn’t hold back his snickers. Finally sighing in defeat, Hikari pressed the palms of her hands against her cheeks and prayed to the Legendaries above that their daughter would never grow up to be like her crazily irresponsible father.

 

_2\. Warm Homecomings_

     Peacefully reading a book near the foyer, Cosmo couldn’t help but grin sheepishly. Silence was a rare gift in the Pearl household. No doubt would he use every last drop of luck he had left to enjoy such a peaceful atmosphere.

     That is until, of course, his father came bursting through the door wearing a frilly, green overcoat.

     “I’m home!” Jun cried. He immediately spotted Cosmo and threw his arms around him in a tight hug. “Oh, I missed you, Mo-Mo! Did you miss Daddy?”

      _‘Not in the slightest’_ and  _‘Stop calling me Mo-Mo’_  was what Cosmo wanted to say, but he thought better of it. “Welcome home Dad.”

     The second Jun released his son from the tight hug, did Violet appear at the entrance and tackles him to the ground. “Daddy! You’re home!”

     As the two fawned over one another, Cosmo only rolled his eyes and gagged out of complete disgust.  _Honestly, he only went to the store to buy some burn heals._  However, as much as Cosmo found both his father and sister’s display annoying, he had to admit that it made him warm inside.

     That fact, he knew, would never change.

 

_3\. Letters from the Spouse_

     “ _Dad,_ ”

     “Yeeeessss?”

     “What on Arceus are you lying on the floor for?”

     Jun took a moment to peer up at his son with a dumb look on his face. “I’m not. I’m looking for something your Mother put away a while back.”

     “Okaaay,” Cosmo muttered then rolled his eyes. “Whatever you’re searching for, I highly doubt Mom would stuff it under the TV stand.”

     Pondering his son’s words, Jun sat up just in time to see Violet bouncing into the living room. Her gray eyes thick with curiosity, she took the opportunity to cling to her brother’s waist. Jun smiled at the scene and was about to give up his search just when Violet opened her mouth to speak. “Whatcha doin’?”

     “Apparently Dad lost something and is trying to find it.”

     “I didn’t  _lose_  it,” Jun whined, running a hand through his loose hair. “I just don’t know where your Mother placed it is all. I’ll come across it eventually.”

     “Did you check the drawer next to the knives?” asked Cosmo while slowly trying to detach his clingy sister from his body. “Mom usually places the important things in there.”

      “Yeah, like her wedding ring when she cooks!” Violet chimed in while at the same time, protesting in Cosmo’s attempt to push her off him.

     The siblings began to lose themselves in their small physical interactions as Jun trudged over to the kitchen. He took his son’s advice, and sure enough, the gold band that he almost had a heart attack over that morning was tucked neatly on top of a sticky note. Placing his wedding ring back onto his finger, Jun snatched up the note and found the lettering to be in Hikari’s handwriting.

 

_Only will be gone for a day and you already lost your wedding ring. What am I ever going to do with you, Jun?_

_I hope the kids are treating you okay and I’ll be back before you know it. I promise._

_Your sweetheart,_

_Kari Kari_

_P.S._ **I love you.**  
  


     Blushing slightly, Jun found himself placing a small kiss on the note before securing it back into the drawer. He wondered how fast the hours would go by before his wife would be back safe at home in his arms. Though, he had faith, and that surely would be enough to get him through the night.

     “Get the hell  _off_  me, Violet!”

     “Why do you always have to be so mean, Cosmo?! All I wanted to do was hug you!”

     “Stop being such a hardass!”

     “Oooooh!  _Dad_ , Cosmo said a bad word!”

     “Shut-up, stupid!”

     Continued shouts coming from the living room made Jun would to bundle over in a fit of laughter. Figuring he better defuse the situation, he rolled his eyes and then walked into the room with two screaming kids. Maybe the absence of his wife would slowly creep up to bite him in the ass later that night.

     However, no matter how much he thought about it, Jun hoped that his life from here on out would be just as beautifully crafted as it was right then in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosmo and Violet Pearl and my OC canon children for Hikari and Jun.
> 
> Jun being a dad is the best thing ever. You will never convince me otherwise.
> 
> He is the greatest dad.


End file.
